En el que Bakugou Encuentra su Único y Verdadero Amor
by Spicker D
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] [Original de Erina - AO3] [Parte 01 de Las Desventuras de la Agencia Explodo-Kills] ¡Bienvenido a la agencia Explodo-kill! Podemos destruir sus edificios, estrellar sus autos y ayudarle a resolver uno de los siete misterios de la vida: ¿Quién es el misterioso novio de Bakugou Katsuki?


**Título:** In Which Bakugou Finds His One Tru Luv.

 **Autor:** Erina (AO3)

 **Traductor:** Spicker D. (Spicker D.)

 **Pareja:** KatsuDeku (Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku)

 **Pertenece a la serie:** Las Desventuras de la Agencia Explodo-Kills.

 **Nota de Autor:** Bien, me tomé dos meses de descanso de mis Fics de Fate debido a los exámenes finales y todo eso, y ahora estoy tan oxidado de nuevo, así que decidí publicar este oneshot antes de volver a mis cosas de multi-capítulos.

Además, es muy divertido escribir a Katsuki porque no insulto en lo absoluto, así que parece que mi filtro es libre de pronunciar blasfemias en cada frase.

¿Esto es algo así como un AU? Todavía son héroes, pero nunca estuvieron en la U.A., así que todos tienen la alegría de conocer a Katsuki fuera de la escuela.

Sin beta como siempre, así que disculpen cualquier error.

* * *

.

 **En el que Bakugou Encuentra su Único y Verdadero Amor**

.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki es un montón de cosas.

Mucha gente te dirá que es un cabrón. Bola de furia. Probablemente conoce blasfemias en cincuenta idiomas diferentes y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo. Absolutamente sin sentido del trabajo en equipo. Lobo solitario. Se pelearía consigo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad. Probablemente le grita a su reflejo cuando se ve en el espejo todas las mañanas. Morirá un día ahogándose en su saliva mientras grita.

Kirishima Eijirou lo describe como un tsundere, excepto que sin las partes bonitas.

Moraleja de la historia: Bakugou Katsuki no es tan agradable de estar alrededor. No puede quedarse quieto a través del papeleo sin agitarse y gritar; desafortunadamente, dado que son técnicamente sus subordinados, se ven obligados a soportar durante sus ataques diarios— _Berrinches_ , los llaman, ya que Bakugou mismo lo había gritado un día y se había quedado. (No obstante, nunca se lo dicen a la cara, además de quizás Kirishima, pero el tipo es básicamente un escudo humano, así que no es justo).

A Bakugou Katsuki le gusta pelear. Literalmente peleará con todo. Incluso si no hay nada contra lo que luchar, irá a buscar, ya sea una pequeña mafia, un guijarro en la carretera, o el pobre auto de Todoroki. Desafortunadamente, dado que técnicamente son sus subordinados, se ven obligados a soportar su destrucción diaria— _ejercicio_ , dice Bakugou, pero eso es estúpido, por lo que nadie lo llama así.

Él es el líder actual de su agencia de héroes. Eso se debe a que el verdadero líder, All Might, se encuentra en algún lejano continente cuidando de algunos villanos súper malos. Él es la razón por la que todos solicitaron esta agencia de héroe en primer lugar; nadie en sus cabales querría trabajar voluntariamente bajo Bakugou. Él no es para lo que se inscribieron.

Hay un par de ellos, y se han unido como compañeros víctimas y sobrevivientes de los Ataques diarios de Bakugou. Está Iida, quien es llamado "Cuatro-Ojos" por Bakugou en un día agradable, y "Mierda-Atascada" en los malos. Está Kirishima, a quien Bakugou parece tolerar más, por lo que solo tiene un apodo: "Mierda-por-cerebro". Está Todoroki, cuyos sobrenombres van desde "Pastel-de-Fresas" hasta "Mitad-y-Mitad" y _"Estúpido Cara de culo, espero que te cagues a ti mismo y mueras"_. A Todoroki realmente no le importa cómo se lo llame; el solo quiere demandar a su empleador por la cantidad de veces que Bakugou ha destruido su automóvil. Está Uraraka, que se llama "Cara Redonda" y "Cara de Ardilla", y, en días poco creativos, simplemente "Gordita", pero ninguno de los apodos de Bakugou para ella incluye ninguna blasfemia, por lo que en realidad está muy arriba en su "Lista Agradable". También está Mineta, pero se le conoce como "Bolas Purpuras" en toda la oficina, por lo que no tiene un Apodo-con-insulto-exclusivo-de-Bakugou.

Son cinco de ellos, y Bakugou, y forman una agencia de héroes formidable, incluso sin All Might. Pero en realidad no se les paga tanto, porque entre todos los costos de destrucción de los edificios —y hay _muchos costos de destrucción de edificios—_ la cantidad total que generan apenas es suficiente para que Todoroki siga reparando su auto cada semana después de que Bakugou lo rompa sin _ninguna razón aparente_.

Él quiere romper la cara de Bakugou. Pero no realmente, porque todavía quiere que le paguen, y cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar para su padre, donde no le pagarían dinero, sino en conferencias sobre dominación del mundo y matrimonios de Quirk y _jura que su padre intenta tenderle una trampa con una alguna chica cada vez que se ven._

Así que la vida en la ahora apodada agencia Explodo-kill no es tan agradable, pero todos son pobres estudiantes universitarios, por lo que en este punto de sus vidas solo están tratando de sobrevivir. Bakugou quiere despedirlos y trabajar solo, pero incluso él no es tan tonto como para ir contra All Might, por lo que su dieta constante de fideos instantáneos esta segura por otro día.

Los cinco se llaman a sí mismos "Explodo-kill menos Bakugou", pero Iida señala que dado que desde que todo lo explodo-kills proviene de Bakugou de todos modos, ese apodo es simple suma cero. Así se conformaron con el menos genial pero más práctico #DetenganlosBerrichesdeBakugou2k30. Desafortunadamente, no se detienen muchos Berriches, pero lo intentan. Corrección: Kirishima lo intenta. A Todoroki le gusta probar, pero ya no le está permitido, porque acaba provocando más a Bakugou.

Todos se encontraron con Bakugou en diferentes momentos. Sin embargo, todos tienen un punto en común: la destrucción. Así es, el quirk de Bakugou no es en realidad explosiones; es la capacidad de aniquilar todo lo que se encuentra en su camino y de alguna manera, ser contratado para un trabajo, porque las personas son aparentemente masoquistas y les gusta ver sus casas quemándose.

La vida en la agencia Explodo-kill es aburrida. Cuando no hay villanos por ahí —y cada vez hay menos, porque los villanos aparentemente han aprendido que los ataques en esta ciudad te congelarán los pies y explotarán tu cara—, simplemente se sientan y llenan el papeleo. Hay una cantidad absurda de papeleo para una agencia que no ha conseguido muchos trabajos. La cantidad no es particularmente importante, ya que todas las páginas se encuentran dando vueltas al escritorio de Iida. Él está muy feliz de llenarlos.

Uraraka pasa su tiempo levitando cartas en su escritorio. Kirishima está jugando algún tipo de juego de lucha en su computadora, que es básicamente solo aplastar el teclado en este punto. Todoroki decide abrir uno de los sitios de citas que su padre le envió por curiosidad morbosa, pero luego lo cierra rápidamente porque hay demasiado pecado. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a la computadora de Mineta.

Bakugou tiene su propia oficina privada. A veces pueden escucharlo gritar por dentro, pero la mayoría de las veces es sorprendentemente silenciosa. Ha habido una teoría corriente sobre cómo él realmente deja la oficina durante el día de trabajo a través de la ventana y escapa del papeleo, pero él y su ceño fruncido siempre están ahí cuando Kirishima abre la puerta y le pide que se una a ellos para almorzar.

Hay una lista de reglas, colgando sobre el escritorio de Kirishima, sobre los momentos en que puedes pedirle a Bakugou que pase tiempo con el grupo sin que te Explodo-asesinen la cara. Regla 1: Él no es una persona madrugadora, por lo que cualquier cosa antes de las once hará que te tiren por la ventana. Regla 2: El almuerzo generalmente es seguro siempre que elijas un lugar que le guste. Regla 3: Mientras el papeleo avance, vendrá en cualquier momento antes de las cinco. Regla 4: No le pidas que salgan a cenar. _Nunca._

La cena está en la lista negra de Bakugou. Otras palabras incluyen: dulces, perder, amigos, Todoroki. Todoroki se pregunta cada día por qué su vida es tan difícil.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki es un montón de cosas, pero ciertamente no es meloso y callado.

Es un cambio que todos notaron, pero ninguno de ellos se ha pronunciado hasta que Kirishima lo menciona una tarde lluviosa. Han pasado dos meses y Bakugou claramente ha madurado. Él ha dejado de robar la comida de todos en el refrigerador. Sus costos de destrucción de edificios han bajado lo suficiente como para que Uraraka sea más alta. Él solo atropella accidentalmente a Todoroki con su auto una vez a la semana.

" _Pubertad_ ", sugiere Kirishima.

Bakugou todavía dice lo que quiere como si no fuera asunto de nadie, pero el no solo les grita sin motivo. De hecho, pueden mantener una conversación apropiada durante diez segundos. Incluso le dijo algo a Kirishima el otro día que sonó como una desastrosa forma de aliento.

Sin embargo, uno de los aspectos negativos de este Bakugou, recientemente reformado, es que con su ascenso pasado de berrinches pubescentes surgen estas sonrisas realmente espeluznantes que Bakugou les hace que les dan pesadillas a todos. No saben si está tratando de sonreír o si está planeando secretamente sus muertes, pero es lo suficientemente aterradora como para que todos se reúnan a presentar una queja y enviársela a su jefe— También conocido como él mismo.

El Explodo-asesinato regresa después de que lo lee.

Hablando del nombre de la agencia, han estado pensando en cambiarlo por un tiempo. Con Bakugou que ya no explota todo, no queda nadie aquí que explote nada. (Aparte del momento en que Mineta decidió meter una de sus bolas moradas en los motores de Iida. Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido en el proceso. Sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de las consecuencias de Bakugou que sucedieron después).

No hace falta decir que este nuevo Bakugou es raro, y le asignan a su delegado Kirishima Eijirou hablar con él. Todos terminan escuchando descaradamente detrás de la puerta de todos modos, así que no importa realmente quién sea el delegado.

—Hey, hombre —saluda Kirishima, yendo a la oficina de Bakugou a las cuatro de la tarde, también conocido como uno de los momentos seguros designados. Bakugou está mirando su teléfono y tiene una mirada algo gentil en su rostro mientras mira la pantalla. Sin embargo, su característico ceño fruncido vuelve cuando ve quién entra en su oficina y deja su teléfono lejos.

—¿Qué quieres, mierda para cerebros? —Bakugou grita. La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumina, y él la mira antes de darle la vuelta.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Kirishima, poniéndose cómodo en el escritorio de Bakugou a pesar de las amenazas que vienen volando en su dirección. No hay partes del cuerpo, aparte de manos sobre la mesa—¡y sí, eso incluye sus cabezas! Es la regla que nadie sigue—. No pareces sentirte bien recientemente, así que solo pensé en venir a mirar como estabas. Como un buen amigo.

Todoroki y Mineta en realidad no les importa que Bakugou no esté actuando como el mismo. Habían querido dejar en paz al taciturno Bakugou, pero habían sido superados en número y se encontraron a sí mismos en esta situación. Personalmente, Todoroki pensó que su auto debería haber obtenido un voto también. Era una víctima tanto como ellos.

Por desgracia, Uraraka es una de las personas más obstinadas que conoce, e incluso si su automóvil pudiera hablar y hubiera estado sangrando y muriendo, habría encontrado alguna manera de invalidar el voto. Lo que es... de hecho bastante desalmado, tanto para su auto como para su billetera.

—Estoy bien —dice Bakugou, pero evidentemente no está bien ya que no ha hecho ningún movimiento para echar a Kirishima de su escritorio. Todoroki nota que incluso su voz suena un poco menos estreñida. Sólo un poco, sin embargo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dice Kirishima, y luego el teléfono de Bakugou comienza a vibrar. Todos lo miran, pero claramente no tiene intención de contestar. No con todos ellos en la habitación y felices de escuchar disimuladamente, de todos modos.

—¿Tenias una razón real para venir aquí, o estás tratando de ser mi puto terapeuta? —Bakugou se burla.

Su teléfono vibra nuevamente.

—Tu teléfono esta sonando —dice el Capitán Obvio Kirishima.

—No, me digas mierda —gruñe Bakugou.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Bakugou solo lo mira. Kirishima brevemente se entretiene en la idea de que los cinco venzan a Bakugou, pero luego decide que los costos de destrucción no valen el teléfono. Por ahora, de todos modos.

El _realmente_ quiere saber quién podría ser el que lo estaba llamando, aun así. Ninguna de las personas de la agencia tiene el número de teléfono de Bakugou. En realidad, había habido una apuesta que ni siquiera sabía cómo usar un dispositivo móvil. No obstante, Todoroki perdió mucho dinero en ese día.

—¿Qué pasa si es alguien importante? —Intenta Kirishima—. ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? —Bakugou abre la boca con enojo, sin duda ofendido de que una de las palabras en la lista negra de Bakugou haya sido mencionada. Kirishima rápidamente suelta, sin pensar—, ¿Amante?

Uraraka está planeando el funeral de Kirishima. Iida se pregunta si puede llegar al pelirrojo a tiempo antes de que se convierta en una explosión de entrañas y sesos. Todoroki se pregunta si, dado que Kirishima está jodido de todos modos, puede darle una espada de hielo al tipo y decirle que apuñale a Bakugou. Mineta se ha cubierto debajo del escritorio.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, Bakugou no explodo-asesina a Kirishima. Él ni siquiera lo mutila. En cambio, los cinco del #DetenganLosBerrichesDeBakugou2k30 —los cuales ya no están sucediendo— son arrojados fuera de la oficina y la puerta es golpeada sus caras.

Y así, descubren que la razón por la cual Bakugou es semi-tolerable para ellos es por el poder del _amor_.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki es un montón de cosas, y aparentemente ahora es un novio.

Hablan de esta figura misteriosa entre ellos, pero en realidad no tienen mucho para continuar. No conocen el sexo, o nombre, o intereses de la persona. Todoroki saca a relucir que Bakugou definitivamente prefiere la fuerza a la ternura, por lo que todos están de acuerdo en que la persona misteriosa probablemente sea rasgada, grande, tenga mucha paciencia y probablemente este loca para firmar voluntariamente con Bakugou.

No hay fotos en la oficina de Bakugou, no es que esperaran alguna. Nadie se detiene en la agencia y deja bentos, nadie espera frente al edificio para llevarlo a casa. Prácticamente no hay pistas sobre quién podría ser esta persona hasta el punto en que Mineta sugiere que tal vez Bakugou sea una persona solitaria, muy solitaria y que haya inventado su propia pareja.

Los cinco decidieron un día que claramente no había habido suficiente drama en la agencia desde que Bakugou se suavizó debido a su amante imaginario —lo cual era bastante impresionante si eso era cierto, señaló Kirishima. Así que la campaña #DetenganLosBerrichesDeBakugou2k30 lanzó su decimocuarta misión en conjunto, que básicamente consistió en distraer a Bakugou y robar su teléfono, entonces correr por sus vidas.

Desafortunadamente, la misión no fue tan exitosa. Se las arreglaron para conseguir su teléfono después de que Kirishima señaló la ventana y gritó: "¡Villano!" Iida había sido el ladrón de teléfono designado y mientras Bakugou todavía estaba distraído, logró pasárselo a Uraraka antes del infierno en la forma de Bakugou Katsuki descendió sobre todos ellos

Al final, todos terminaron ensangrentados y quemados y la agencia regreso a su estado original de demolición completa. Ni siquiera aprenden nada de interés en esta misión suicida, salvo que no es muy furtiva. Todo lo que Uraraka vio en la pantalla de bloqueo antes de que Bakugou le presentara su rostro a la pared fue un mensaje de la madre de Bakugou, y un mensaje de alguien llamado "Puto Deku".

Vale decir que ninguno de los dos sonaba como otro material significativo.

Después de eso, simplemente especularon entre ellos porque les da una excusa para no hacer papeleo, y también es relativamente seguro y no incluye a Bakugou. Así que cambian el nombre de su campaña a #EncontrarElVerdaderoAmordeBakugou mientras que se mueven de una agencia de héroes a una central de chismes.

Todos ellos tienen diferentes ideas sobre cómo podría ser este Verdadero Amor. Iida piensa que es una especie de mujer mayor y profesional. Un maestro, ¿tal vez? Alguien con un quirk fuerte y una personalidad estoica. Uraraka cree que es alguien como All Might—granse y musculoso y puede golpear a Bakugou si es necesario. Kirishima piensa que es alguien como Bakugou— lleno de ira, explosividad y destructividad. Todoroki va un paso más allá y dice que está saliendo con su propio reflejo. Mineta dice que realmente no le importa con quién salga Bakugou, pero espera que al menos tengan un buen pecho, porque todavía lamenta todos los días la oportunidad de trabajar con Yaoyorozu Momo para venir a esta agencia compuesta casi por completo chicos.

Bakugou finalmente se da cuenta de esta central de chisme, pero él los sorprende a todos al no detenerlo. De hecho, parece tomar algún tipo de diversión enfermiza cada vez que sale de su súper oficina exclusiva que está seriamente malgastado en él y los ve a ellos luchando afuera. El imbécil ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar caer algunas pistas.

Un día ellos descubren que es un tipo, cuando Bakugou se resbala accidentalmente y aplasta los sueños de Mineta.

El novio de Bakugou. Es raro solo decirlo. Kirishima lamenta el hecho de que alguien como Bakugou logró encontrar a alguien antes que él. Todos se dan cuenta de que a pesar de que hay cinco de ellos, el grupo #EncontrarelVerdaderoAmordeBakugou tiene menos experiencia en citas que Bakugou.

Es un día muy triste en la agencia.

Mineta sugiere que quizás Bakugou esté en una situación de amigos con beneficios, y aunque Iida está escandalizada por la proposición, todos están de acuerdo en que eso parece más probable que Bakugou de tomarse de las manos y comprar regalos. Pero luego se dan cuenta de que para ser amigos-con-beneficios tienes que ser técnicamente amigo de alguien —después de todo, eso es lo que dice el nombre, dice Kirishima— y amigo de Bakugou es igualmente raro de decir.

Pero entonces Uraraka recuerda al Puto Deku en el teléfono de Bakugou.

Lo buscan, pero el motor de búsqueda no arroja resultados. Así que al menos Bakugou no está saliendo con algún actor famoso o héroe profesional o algo así. Sin embargo, no los hace sentir mejor, ya que esencialmente ahora no tienen pistas.

Entonces Todoroki decide preguntar un día, cuando Bakugou está pasando por la oficina para desaparecer y quién sabe a dónde va durante la cena—. ¿Cuándo conoceremos al Puto Deku?

La agencia está en silencio. Bakugou gira lentamente alrededor—. ¿Qué? — Dice, aunque es muy obvio que escuchó exactamente lo que se dijo.

—Dije cuándo-

—¡Deku-kun! —Interrumpe Uraraka, porque la forma en que Bakugou está rechinando los dientes hace que parezca que quiere arrancarle la cara de un mordisco a Todoroki—. ¿Podremos conocer a Deku-kun algún día?

Bakugou la mira y luego se da vuelta—. Diablos, no.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta Todoroki, porque no tiene filtros y probablemente un deseo de muerte y Kirishima pagaría un buen dinero por verlo luchar seriamente contra Bakugou.

—No va a acercarse a ustedes malditos perdedores —murmura Bakugou en voz baja. Suena posesivo y extrañamente... ¿cariñoso? En un cierto sentido de Bakugou. Más o menos. Si te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Todoroki es castigado más tarde por arruinar su súper-secreto elemento sorpresa. Una vez más, él se pregunta por qué su vida es tan difícil.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki es un montón de cosas.

Como un absoluto aguafiestas.

All Might está volviendo de su viaje al extranjero, y los cinco de ellos están celebrando un poco demasiado duro el regreso de sus salarios y los derechos de los trabajadores. Hay muchos héroes profesionales allí, y al principio tratan de establecer contactos, pero se hace evidente muy rápido que los adultos están allí principalmente por la comida y las bebidas.

Bakugou se para en la esquina y se enfurruña. Está usando un traje, que se ve extrañamente bien en él. Claramente incluso con su característico ceño fruncido, todavía atrae a muchos pretendientes, pero los elimina con algunas palabras y algunos gestos groseros.

—¿Por qué a todas las chicas les gustan los estúpidos? —Kirishima gime.

Todoroki es probablemente el más popular de los cinco. Todos lo reconocen como el hijo de Endeavor, y pronto las mujeres comienzan a congregarse a su lado. Está convencido de que casi todos ellos son enviados por su padre, que parece mirar discretamente a Todoroki cuando cree que no está mirando. Todorki cree que su padre debería retirarse del negocio de héroes y abrir una agencia de casamentera.

Hablando de Endeavor, él y All Might se han visto y ahora están en una especie de acalorado debate varonil. Su relación se había deteriorado aún más después de que Todoroki había elegido _— ¡El pecado supremo!_ Endeavor había dicho— trabajar en la agencia de héroes de All Might en lugar de la de Endeavor.

—¿No tienes ningún sentido de _familia_ ? —Había preguntado Endeavour, y sonaba tan absurdo viniendo de él que Todoroki se había mudado y se había ido a vivir con Kirishima.

Los cinco se quedaron juntos toda la noche, comiendo y quejándose y, en general, vigilando a Bakugou en la esquina. Se cambiaron el nombre a #NiñerasdeBakugou hace un par de semanas porque meses de trabajo detectivesco en su verdadero amor por un detective certificado— También conocido como Iida porque usa gafas— Apareció sin resultados.

Uraraka está en medio de quejarse del negocio de sus padres, porque aparentemente su papá no la deja ayudar, cuando accidentalmente choca con alguien detrás de ella.

—¡Lo siento! —Dice ella, y luego se da vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con el sol.

—Está bien —dice el chico, y los cinco simplemente toman el momento para detenerse y mirar. Está vestido con ropa formal como el resto de ellos, pero su cabello es tonto y no se alisado hacia abajo como la mayoría de los otros héroes profesionales. Su cara todavía se ve un poco infantil y las pecas adornan sus mejillas. Una gran sonrisa sincera se extiende por su rostro y su expresión es tan radiante que todos están bastante seguros de que se quedarán ciegos si miran demasiado tiempo.

—Soy Uraraka Ochako —dice, porque no quiere que esta bola de felicidad se vaya todavía. Su mano se siente caliente cuando saluda.

—Soy Midoriya Izuku —dice dulcemente—. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Uraraka-san! —Uraraka se desvanece.

Todos van presentándose a sí mismos. Cuando Todoroki menciona su nombre, el reconocimiento inmediatamente revolotea en la cara de Midoriya—. ¿Todoroki?, —repite, cada vez más como un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad—. ¿Eres el hijo de Endeavor?

Todoroki asiente, y antes de que lo sepa, el chico saca una libreta de la nada y comienza a garabatear y a murmurar en una tormenta. La mirada intensa en la cara de Midoriya da un poco de miedo, y les recuerda un poco a la cara concentrada de Bakugou antes de que explote en pedazos la cara de alguien.

—¿Midoriya? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Kirishima una vez que han pasado cinco minutos y Midoriya no muestra signos de desaceleración en el corto plazo y probablemente esté en peligro de morir de asfixia.

Midoriya parpadea y luego los mira como si olvidara que estaban allí. Tímidamente, vuelve a guardar su libreta en la chaqueta de su esmoquin—. Lo siento, —dice—. Tiendo a dejarme llevar cuando se trata de héroes.

—¿Eres un periodista? —Pregunta Iida.

—Algo así, —Midoriya sonríe de nuevo. En serio, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal. Uraraka solo quiere abrazarlo hasta la muerte—. Me gusta documentar todo tipo de detalles sobre héroes. Sus apariencias, fortalezas y debilidades, ataques especiales, cosas así.

—¡Guau, eso es genial, hombre! —Kirishima es el primero en romper la barrera de Midoriya dando palmaditas en la espalda del niño. Todoroki siente una punzada de celos. Él no sabe por qué se siente celoso. No se sintió celoso desde que su hermano lo traicionó y salió a jugar pelota mientras Endeavor lo arrastraba de regreso a la casa.

—¡Gracias! Creo que es muy interesante, —dice Midoriya. Él mira a Todoroki y parece que quiere contarle sobre Endeavor. Eso es lo último que quiere Todoroki porque Endeavor ya habla muy bien sobre Endeavour a diario.

Afortunadamente, Iida interviene y salva el día, y Midoriya lanza una diatriba sobre Ingenium, e Iida se complace en ayudar.

Se vuelve demasiado técnico un poco más tarde, por lo que Kirishima interrumpe y pregunta—: ¿Es ese tu Quirk? ¿Retratar? Eso es genial, hombre. Apuesto a que las agencias profesionales están luchando entre ellas para contratarte.

Los cinco piensan en su propia agencia profesional y suspiran colectivamente.

Midoriya parece un poco avergonzado—. Er, no, esto es solo un pasatiempo mío lo he tenido desde que era joven. —Se rasca tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el gesto es tan entrañable que incluso _Todoroki_ quiere ir y abrazarlo—. Eh, en realidad no tengo un quirk, ja, ja.

Todos lo miran fijamente.

Él se mueve un poco bajo la atención—: Er, entonces es una condición rara y no hay mucha gente sin quirk en estos días, y ¡oh, mis padres tienen quirks! Entonces no es genético ni nada de eso. Me hicieron una radiografía del pie cuando era pequeño y entonces encontraron la articulación doble, así que, em, sí, no tengo un quirk.

Ninguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que está hablando, pero Midoriya está empezando a parecerse a un cachorro pateado, por lo que Kirishima se mueve para abrir una nueva brecha en la barrera de Midoriya y golpea al chico en la espalda—. ¡Es genial, hombre! ¡Ser alguien sin quirk no significa que eres inútil! Quise decir lo que dije antes. ¡Es probable que las agencias profesionales luchen entre ellas para contratarte!

—¡Eso es correcto! —Responde Uraraka—. ¡Creo que eres increíble, Midoriya-kun! ¡Estás mucho más atento al detalle de lo que yo nunca seré!

Incluso Todoroki dice—: Deberías unirte a nuestra agencia.

Todos lo miran fijamente, y Todoroki se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que indirectamente ha sometido a este maravilloso rayo de sol al terror que es Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya se sonroja un poco, y se ve algo lindo. Uraraka se pregunta si está soltero—. Estoy, eh, ya trabajando en algún sitio —murmura.

—Ooh, ¿dónde?, —Pregunta Uraraka. La agencia Explodo-kill ha tomado empleos en toda la ciudad, —principalmente debido a Bakugou y su incapacidad para _no luchar contra todo lo que ve—_ por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de que se hayan encontrado en algún lugar antes. Si lo han hecho, sin embargo, Midoriya probablemente no tenga la mejor primera impresión de ellos.

Midoriya parece un poco avergonzado. Mira hacia un lado y murmura—: Yo... viajo con él.

Siguen su mirada y ven... ¿Endeavor? —¿Trabajas bajo mi padre?, —Pregunta Todoroki, ligeramente escandalizado, porque quién sabe lo que ese hombre hace con personas que no tienen quirks. Probablemente se sienta en ellos o algo así. Pobre Midoriya no parece poder manejar su propio peso a veces, y mucho menos el peso del héroe número dos.

—Oh, no, la persona con la que está hablando. —Midoriya murmura mucho, se enteran. A veces es tímido y algunas veces solo habla y habla consigo mismo—. All Might, —aclara.

Todos lo miran fijamente y comienzan a gritar todos a la vez.

—¿Trabajas con All Might ?! —Iida.

—¿No significa eso que es nuestro compañero de trabajo? —Uraraka.

—¡Espera, no, eso significa que tiene un mayor rango que nosotros! ¡Él es nuestro jefe! —Kirishima.

—Siempre y cuando tenga un mayor rango que Bakugou. —Todoroki.

—Hey, ¿eso significa que has visto a All Might en acción?! —Mineta.

Midoriya parece abrumado, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, una voz muy aterradora —y tristemente muy familiar— grita sobre todas sus voces.

—¡Ahí estas!

Hay gruñidos colectivos en todo el grupo. Bakugou en la oficina ya era suficientemente malo. Bakugou en fiestas es un animal completamente diferente. La idea de ser la niñera de lo que podría ser un ebrio Bakugou por el resto de la noche sonaba como una idea absolutamente terrible.

Kirishima, quien es el líder de los designados #NiñerasdeBakugou, se da vuelta para tratar de calmar la ira flameante que es Bakugou Katsuki antes de que el chico rompa algo. Pero Bakugou ni siquiera lo nota y pasa junto a él sin mirarlo dos veces.

—¡Deku, estás jodidamente tarde! —Grita Bakugou, porque claramente nadie le enseñó a usar su voz interior.

Ellos miran con asombro como Midoriya sonríe — _él_ _sonríe—_ a Bakugou. Nadie le ha sonreído a Bakugou antes, y mucho menos cuando está gritando, —lo cual es siempre—. Lo siento, Kacchan —se disculpa—. El avión se retrasó y luego todos querían que trajera un traje, así que tuvimos que ir a comprar uno.

Bakugou lo mira—. Te ves como una mierda, —dice, y si esa no es la línea más romántica, Todoroki no sabe qué es. Su padre solía usarlo mucho con su madre, después de todo.

—¡Gracias, creo que te ves genial también! —Dice Midoriya, sin perder el ritmo mientras arregla la corbata de Bakugou. Bakugou gruñe, pero una vez más, los sorprende a todos al no apartar su mano.

—Vamos a conseguir comida para llevar después de esto —gruñe Bakugou—. Y luego te patearé el culo en Mario Kart.

—Kacchan, estamos empatados, ¿recuerdas? —Argumenta Midoriya, pero está sonriendo.

—No después de que te haya dado una paliza esta noche, —Bakugou replica, y en realidad está algo así como sonriendo, algo así, parece un poco disfuncional y todo pero, parece que eso es lo que está intentando hacer.

Toda la conversación es tan extraña y parece que Bakugou está a unos segundos de explodo-asesinar a la cara de Midoriya y ellos siguen esperando que ocurra, pero no está sucediendo, por lo que Todoroki suelta un — Em, —muy inteligente.

Midoriya y Bakugou giran alrededor, como si se dieran cuenta por primera vez de que tienen una audiencia—. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Mitad?

El reconocimiento revolotea en la cara de Midoriya—. Oh, ¿Todoroki-kun es Pastel de Fresas?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Bakugou habla de nosotros? —Kirishima dice fácilmente, ignorando la mirada que Bakugou le dispara.

—¡Todo el tiempo! —Midoriya dice alegremente.

—¡Jodido Deku, ¿cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu maldita boca? —Bakugou grita. Él parece un poco avergonzado. Probablemente. Sus mejillas están rojas, por lo que se sonroja o está a punto de explotar de rabia o ambas cosas.

—Pero Kacchan, te dije que si no hablas con la gente, ¡ellos no sabrán lo que estás tratando de decir! Siempre tienes esta gran sonrisa aterradora —Midoriya trata de imitarla y es francamente horrible. Es incluso peor que el original de Bakugou—. ¡Entonces la gente siempre piensa que quieres comerlos o algo así!

—¿Kacchan? —Dice Todoroki.

—Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, —dice Midoriya—. Es mi apodo para él y está pegado.

—Él es Deku —dice Bakugou, claramente tratando de salvar lo que queda de su hombría—. Porque es un inútil.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste la semana pasada! —Dice Midoriya, y los dos se miran con odio, —con amor—, comenta Mineta.

—Entonces, —dice Uraraka, antes de que puedan comenzar a discutir nuevamente—. ¡Son amigos de la infancia! ¡Que bien! Es tan genial que ustedes dos todavía están en contacto el uno con el otro.

Midoriya la mira, una mirada seria en su rostro—. Uraraka-san, ya no somos amigos de la infancia, —dice, tan serio como si le estuviera hablando de la inminente perdición del mundo.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta, sorprendida.

—Deku, no —gruñe Bakugou.

—Deku, _sí_ —dice Midoriya, y luego pone esa horriblemente falsa expresión de inocencia en su rostro. Bakugou parece que está a punto de incendiarse espontáneamente—. Es porque somos novios ahora.

—Jodete, —dice Bakugou.

—No aquí, —replica Midoriya, y luego ambos comienzan a ruborizarse como perdedores.

—Te dije que mantuvieras tu jodida boca cerrada —dice Bakugou, pero con su rostro metamorfoseándose repentinamente en un tomate, no tiene ninguno de sus efectos habituales.

—¡Fuiste tú quien lo gritó en el aeropuerto antes de irme!, —Dice Midoriya—. Dijiste: "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi novio o jodidamente te mataré!'" —Él se tapa la boca rápidamente—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Kacchan! ¡Me obligaste a decir la palabra con J!

Bakugou lo mira furioso—. ¡Eso es porque ese bastardo siguió tocándote!

—¡Solo me estaba dando palmaditas en el hombro! ¡All Might hace eso todo el tiempo y nunca te quejas!

—¡¿Eso es porque no vas a dejarme y salir con All Might, o sí?! —Los dos se miran y comienzan a sonrojarse como locos de _nuevo_.

—Em, —interrumpe Iida cuando los dos finalmente toman un par de minutos para dejar de gritar y recuperar el aliento—. ¿Están ustedes dos bien?

—Jodidamente genial, —Grita Bakugou y se acerca a la sección de comida.

—¡Tráeme un poco de agua, por favor! —Llama Midoriya, y consigue el dedo medio en respuesta.

Hay silencio después de que Bakugou los deja. No recuerdan la última vez que Bakugou pudo durar tanto tiempo en una conversación —nota: conversación, no una rabieta unilateral—, sin dar golpes. Midoriya de alguna manera todavía sonríe mientras ve a Bakugou dirigirse hacia las mesas de concesión.

—¿Disputa de amantes?, —Pregunta Mineta cuando el silencio se vuelve demasiado para él.

Midoriya parpadea hacia él—. No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Porque se estaban gritando el uno al otro, —dice Todoroki.

—Oh, eso no fue nada. Kacchan está de buen humor hoy, —dice alegremente Midoriya, y luego les da una gran sonrisa con dientes.

Todos hacen una mueca.

 _¿Ese fue Bakugou en un buen día?_

 _¡Ese fue Bakugou en un buen día para su novio!_

Midoriya les sonríe—. Preséntense. Solo conozco las descripciones que Kacchan hace de ustedes y, como vamos a trabajar juntos, deberíamos conocernos mejor.

—¿Vas a trabajar en Explodo… quiero decir, en la agencia de All Might?, —pregunta Iida.

—¡Sí! All Might me llevó en sus viajes esta vez por experiencia laboral —Sus ojos se iluminan positivamente cuando habla del héroe número uno—. ¡Aprendí muchas cosas! Así que, aunque no tengo ningún quirk, ¡todavía espero poder ayudarlos de otras maneras!

En este punto, Uraraka realmente solo quiere adoptarlo.

Todoroki está sorprendido de que Bakugou esté dispuesto a salir con alguien que no tiene un quirk, aunque todavía no está del todo convencido de que están saliendo. Toda la exhibición simplemente apesta a BDSM, que solo conoce porque una vez más, el gran héroe número dos Endeavour se encargó de enseñar a su hijo todo lo que podría surgir de matrimonios de quirks. Todo.

Hablan un poco más, se presentan y llegan a conocer a este chico adorable y alegre que es conocido como Midoriya Izuku. Ellos aprenden que nació el día 15 Julio. Aprenden que su comida favorita es katsudon. Aprenden que él y Bakugou se conocieron en el parque cuando eran muy jóvenes.

Aprenden que la razón por la que Bakugou nunca sale con ellos a cenar es porque él está demasiado ocupado ordenando comida para llevar y skypeando con Midoriya. Aprenden que Bakugou a veces se queda dormido durante las llamadas nocturnas, razón por la cual está tan irritado por la mañana. Aprenden que Bakugou es en realidad una persona muy agradable, —aunque les cuesta creer que eso no sea del todo parcial.

También habrían aprendido mucho más si Bakugou no hubiera regresado con dos tazas de agua. Él empuja uno en las manos de Midoriya y dice—: Nos vamos, nerd.

—¿Eh? Pero Kacchan, ¡acabamos de llegar! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos comer nada todavía!

—Si sobreviví seis meses con comida para llevar, puedes sobrevivir una noche, —Bakugou frunce el ceño y procede a arrastrar a su novio hacia la puerta.

—¡Fue un placer conocerlos a todos! —Grita Midoriya, a pesar de ser maltratado. Él _sigue_ sonriendo a pesar de todo, por lo que todos han deducido que él es Jesús o un masoquista—. ¡Espero trabajar con todos ustedes el lunes!"

La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de ellos.

—Bien, —dice Todoroki, y eso resume perfectamente todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¡Kacchan, compraste la pizza asquerosa de nuevo! —Midoriya hace una mueca mientras intenta morder la corteza dura como una roca en vano—. ¡Había un restaurante chino justo al otro lado de la calle! ¡Podríamos estar consumiendo comida pasable ahora mismo!

—¡Cállate, Deku! ¡Mi billetera ya está sufriendo porque tuve que pagar tu luna de miel con All Might por los pasados seis meses!

—¿Eh? ¿Estás celoso, Kacchan? No estés celoso. Aquí, come un poco de pizza. Te alegrará.

—¡Aleja esa mierda de mí!

—¡Así que _admites_ que es una mierda!

Katsuki Bakugou es un montón de cosas.

Mucha gente te dirá que es un cabrón. Bola de furia. Probablemente conoce blasfemias en cincuenta idiomas diferentes y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo. Absolutamente sin sentido del trabajo en equipo. Lobo solitario. Se pelearía consigo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad. Probablemente le grita a su reflejo cuando se ve en el espejo todas las mañanas. Morirá un día ahogándose en su saliva mientras grita.

Él también es, de alguna manera, realmente no saben cómo sucedió, el novio de Midoriya Izuku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Esto es Crack, siento que es una especie de crack.  
A mitad de camino, me di cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente ninguna dirección hacia dónde iba este Fic, sino que simplemente lo hice. ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯  
Me 100% di por vencido en el título y el final, algo desgarrado. No estoy seguro de si escribiré algo más para el fandom de bnha, pero me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes que escriben, especialmente a los que escriben BakuDeku o TodoDeku o BakuTodo o BakuTodoDeku (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). Chicos ustedes me salvan la vida.

 **Nota del Traductor:** Esta es una de las series más divertidas que he leído jamás. Gracias Erina.


End file.
